


0617

by zhililing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 路德维希懒得改手机锁屏密码。（尽管上个世纪并没有手机锁屏密码）
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	0617

**Author's Note:**

> 西德和东德的故事。  
> 非常阳痿！

在战争过后短暂的混乱时期里我不得不打起精神来重新思考何为现实，什么才是崭新的德意志，当然，他也一样。所有人都需要整理情绪以面对新的秩序，但对我们来说事情有点不同。我们要面对作为自己的彼此，而这实在是一种相当新奇的体验。我和west是兄弟，却没曾认真想过要成为竞争对手。实在是很不公平。他大概的确没有想过要将我作为敌人看待，而我则想趁机试探一下他是否已经能够独当一面了，就没有手下留情。但是到如今我也不打算因为当时做过的事情后悔；尽管没有向他确认过，可我想他大概也是这么想的。  
新政府的建设要显得仓促得多。大家没有什么经验，一切都像是在摸着石头过河。伊万提供了帮助的同时也制造了相当一部分的混沌，到现在我都很难清楚地数明白那段日子里究竟都发生了什么，好在一个秩序还是一点一点地被建立了起来。双方的棋盘在逐渐被填上棋子，博弈的帷幕已经在不知道什么时候被拉开了。

世界上自然不会有单方面的战争。盖伦的原班人马毕竟留在了west那边，所以相较来说他反而才是更有优势的那一方。可他仍然在很长一段时间内并不占上风。我想这当然也有他并不想正视现实，或者说不想正视我的因素在里面。沃尔夫会说那只是他们的人太无能，我则不想把话说得太死。起码west也并没有坐着看着我从他身上把我感兴趣的情报全都偷过来。  
那一次我照常去看他，且不带什么警惕心——我那时也没想到他能做到这一步。他大概用了几倍剂量的药物，让我醒来之后都一时难以恢复对自己身体的控制。我一向对药物很不敏感，后来想想前几次的会面时他的表现看起来也有些不自然之处，大概那时他就已经采取了行动，但是适用于一般人的剂量对我没有什么太大的作用。彻底清醒过来以后我发现身上的微型相机、胶卷和窃听器都不见了，不过他倒还绅士地给我整理好了衣服（微型相机被我放在衬衫贴身做的暗袋里）。大概是因为我比他预想的要醒得早了一些，所以他忙乱地翻看花瓶内部、挂画背面和沙发缝隙的样子被我看得一清二楚。我慢悠悠地爬起来走到客厅，姑且保住了放在电话背面的那个窃听器。不过这似乎也没能维持多久：过了几天我们在西德的线人就报告说他已经搬离了那套公寓。至于他之后住在哪里我并不是不了解，只是再也没有理由堂而皇之地过去拜访了。情报员推测联邦政府因为他一再的失误而决定让一部分机密直接绕过他去实行，也就是说现在我甚至可能比west更了解他自己。每每想到这我就忍不住嘴唇上翘。于是我还是找了个机会去了趟他没请我去过的新住所，向他的盐罐里细细地掺入了胡椒。可惜的是因为之后一次和他见面又是一段时间以后的事情了，所以没能得知west对这件事的反应如何。

在隔离墙建起来之后我们的见面次数也明显减少了。并不是因为他对于我过于明目张胆的间谍行为有了什么自觉，纯粹只是我在那段时间里也没有那么多找他麻烦的余裕。贫血的状况一时得到了改善，但那种眩晕感却从那时起成了时常拜访我的老友，我也只能逐渐学会和它共度许多日日夜夜。  
不过定期地获取资金还是少不了的，哪怕只是west的私房钱，也是我重要的经济来源。他毫不在意地破坏我岌岌可危的经济生活，那我也只能毫不在意地从其他地方找回来点什么。和华约组织里如履薄冰一样想要和west搭上线（当然，我不会允许他们那么做）的友邻们不同，对我来说想要获取最直接的商品经济的刺激可再简单不过了。只要堂而皇之地穿过那堵墙，就能把令人生厌的那种一成不变的生活完全抛到脑后。我已经不会把这种仿佛财色交易的行为和卖春联系到一起了，只要能活下去怎样都好。如果年轻人们知道我的所作所为，大概会以比现在激烈几百倍的势头去反抗吧，我有时候会这么想。年轻人们当然会想要反抗，不如说反抗才是年轻人们唯一该做的事情，但是在这剑拔弩张的最前线我不能让他们的反抗体现在我的身体之上。如果有能做到的事情，那便去做，总比在失去了机会之后再后悔要强得多。  
他并不是没有试过采取强硬措施：后来又有一次，在我进到他在柏林的公寓（他终于还是又找了一间新的公寓暂住，不过他不肯往那间房子里带任何资料文件，甚至没装电话）之后就立刻被他喝令道转过身、举起手趴在墙上。  
他这么说的时候的神情实在是过于好笑，使得我为了防止自己笑出声来费了好一番功夫，但还是没能完全克制住自己，导致在他看来我好像在不住地颤抖；而他又把这颤抖理解成了什么别的意思，迅速地放软了态度——虽说还是仔细把我全身上下检查了一遍，但他的态度和语气都缓和了不少。  
在回去报告完我这次的意外收获之后我们便商定好要想个办法利用他的同情心，就算不能套到更多的情报，至少也能让他自主地从钱包里掏出更多西德马克。计划在关于让谁来扮演坏人这个问题上停滞了相当一段时间，因为我不希望给上司们的脸上抹黑，但是他们又不喜欢我给伊万的脸上抹黑。当然因为没有其他比伊万更合适的人选，在再三的讨论之后还是我占了上风，于是伊万的形象在west心里变得一坏再坏。当然在我扮出一副创伤后应激障碍的样子断断续续透露给west的令人心痛的故事里有六成以上都是伊万实际上也在做的事情，添油加醋的部分倒也没有那么多。可这也导致了一些遗留问题，比如到了今天west还会以为我确实经历过那样不堪的生活，使得我时不时地还需要再演上几段或者想尽办法也要揽下和伊万扯上关系的外交工作（尽管这可能又会让west怀疑我是不是有什么斯德哥尔摩综合症）。

可是该说不愧是本大爷引以为傲的弟弟吗，west的学习能力是真的很强。在我一次一时兴起的西柏林之行中，他突然从街对面的人群中出现，一边向我挥手一边冲过来。就在那时转角处冷不丁地开过来了一辆大众车，正和他撞了个正着。我自然也慌了手脚，一时忘记了自己身在何处、要做什么。后来在波恩我还和当时的那位司机先生又见了面，他一副理所当然的表情站在west左右，丝毫不为我的瞪视所动。在把west送到医院，我也回过神来的时候，大衣口袋里的通信地址也早就不翼而飞了。原本我确实也不该犯这种低级错误，只是一直以来west都没能做出什么体面的反击，导致我们这边也放松了警惕。保险起见，后来我也就不再去做这种负责联络的工作了。  
他的这次苦肉计效果显著，挖出了我们好不容易安插的两位特工，而这一切都是因为我的不小心。我懊恼地趴在办公桌上。还好因为发现的及时，派去迎接他们两位的人已经及时地把他们带回了我的国土上，但是这种挫败感还是让我一时难以放平心态。于是在一位AX科的同事安慰我说哪怕上帝都会犯错误的时候，我都没有及时注意到这位党员同志的话和他平时信誓旦旦地做出的作为无神论者的保证有所背离。不过好在我很快又重新打起了精神，毕竟过战况若总是一边倒也很难让人提起劲来。在做出下一步的应对计划之前，我先安排了那位说漏了嘴的同僚的汲汲于升迁的下属在周日去该同僚住处附近的教堂随便看看，然后果然没有让我失望——虽然这又是无关的后话了。

于是我们还算是相安无事地（起码没出什么大事）又过了那么一阵子，直到他把纪尧姆的自白摔到我面前。可惜的是当时的我也被纪尧姆的暴露震撼到了，并没有心力去好好欣赏他那时候的表情，只是满脑子想着该怎么办，如何才能把纪尧姆夫妇救回来。尽管我知道这份情报到我这里的时候大抵已经是非常晚了，沃尔夫他们估计早就开始了行动。虽说我知道自己再怎么焦心也没有意义，也还是按捺不住这股焦虑。west好像因为这件事相当生气，于是我们又好一阵子没有见面。再见面的时候则是在那之后的一次交换间谍的时候了。我们没有在那座桥上见面，因为建设费用没能谈妥，尚待修缮的那座桥被我们暂时关闭了。之后west来找我，面无表情地宣布200万马克的维修费用将由他来支付。于是后来我们才能又在那里见了几次，场合都十分正式，所以我们也没什么机会私下聊些闲话。

我也想过维持过去那种关系，然而再不进行缓和的话我自己的身体也吃不消。伊万虽然没有明确摊牌（他大概也还有他自己的坚持），但是整体的颓势我们也彼此心知肚明。依靠west成了我唯一的选择。接下来的一切则顺利得要命：突然有一天墙倒了，我也从轻而易举就可以触摸到云端变成了可以在云上生活的人的一分子。现在想起来当时的事情也还觉得就像做梦一样：我不再需要昼夜不分地盯着我的人民，不再需要注意一天天变得难看的伊万的脸色，当然也不再拥有继续战斗下去的资格。我们不再需要给对方使坏和下绊子，不再需要警惕对方。本大爷也不是不会审时度势的那种人，我于是搬去和west一起住，还觉得似乎可以回到过去那样，但现实好像并没有那么简单。  
核心家庭是一种多么令人恐惧的名词，我曾听某位年轻人这么形容过：只要关上门，正常和异常的边界就会开始变得暧昧，再反常的事情也可以成为理所当然。west算是我带大的，但是在过去却并没有如今这么多两人独处的机会。我们都是习惯于按照既定的规则运转的齿轮，可再细小的行事方针的偏差也会导致龃龉的产生，更别说分别走过四十年平行且完全对立的道路之后了。幸福的结局只存在于幻想故事里，在圣彼得把你叫走之前，没有人能从名为他者的地狱里逃脱。所以兄弟同居的生活也只能说是磕磕绊绊，对外却还要维持一种新婚夫妇一般的热烈态度。尽管维持虚假的表面团结这种事情已经早就是我们作为国家的本职能力之一了，不得不和本就该亲密无间的弟弟做出一副无时无刻不在热恋状态的样子难免还是让我有些心存芥蒂。

期间我也不是没有试过去和高克局的人“自首”。第一次去的时候我报了一个当年在MfS工作时常用的假名，他们查了一会就把我请了出去。之后我又去过几次，负责接待的年轻人甚至一看到我就会露出明显的紧张和焦虑的神情，我也一次没有能够成功地看到任何东西。不知道他们受到的压力到底是来自west还是其他的上司。但总之，west肯定也和这样的结果脱不了干系，毕竟在我第一次去造访的那天晚上就不得不听了他好一段说教，并且在后来我每次去做这样的无用功的当天晚上都可以看到他比平时拧得更紧的眉头。  
后来有一天我不死心地又去了一次，并宣称在墙体里藏有当年没有烧掉的机密文件，看着满头大汗的年轻人上报给满头大汗的不那么年轻的人上报给电话那头的估计还要再大一轮的人，最后也还是没能获得再进到这栋曾经对我来说像家一样熟悉的小楼的资格。那一天west似乎特别生气，反复问我到底是对现在的生活有什么不满和我到底想要的是什么。我倒也没有特别想要什么，甚至也没有特别想进去。毕竟如果真的要进去，大可不必大摇大摆地从正面进攻——虽然我也不明白他们为什么这么坚持要阻止我，也许怕我把剩下的那些文件也烧了。虽说我当然不会那么做的。

当然一个劲地给他添麻烦对我当然没有好处。最近west对我视而不见的次数明显变多了，我一开始疑心他在试图对我用什么煤气灯的把戏，于是把客厅里被我放在置物架上的玩具熊猫的眼睛换成了摄像头。从录像结果来看是一半一半：我有那么几次确实连声音都没被录进去，也有同样多的次数是west做出了一副没看到我的样子（当然，几乎都是在我提出一些不讲道理的要求的时候）。这家伙的演技似乎也精进了。真不愧是本大爷的弟弟，在什么方面都能做到近乎完美。  
但是还是让人生气。我当然没办法原谅他，尽管我肯定会原谅他并且已经原谅了他，可这一切主要是因为就算不原谅也只是给自己添堵。于是我趁他某次加班回来睡的正香的时候偷偷拿出他的手机来，试着输入密码解锁。不是0118，不是1003，也不是1119。我甚至不抱希望地试了试0720，果然也不对。加把劲啊，基尔伯特。我自己这么对自己说着，争取五次之内试出来。他还能设置什么密码呢？思维好像走进了死胡同，我盯着输入密码界面发起了呆。  
不会吧。难不成。一个突兀的想法自己从脑中蹦出来，看似荒谬然而又好像充满了说服力，值得一试。我怀着试试不亏的心态输入了那几个数字，然后手机锁屏轻易地被解除了。  
看来他也还没有试着打心眼里与我和解并不再闹这种别扭。这一切让我发自内心地想要大笑出声。这样也好，就算留存下来的只是憎恨和无法原谅，也比将过去的一切视为从未发生要好得多。东西德并没有真正统一，二十一世纪也没有确实地到来。不过，这些问题已经变成了west一个人的左右互搏，本大爷的历史已经结束了，该让他学会自己一个人承担所有的烦恼了。


End file.
